


Hot For Teacher

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cadets, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Married Spirk, One Shot, Porn, Professors, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summary is in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Hot For Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036296) by [hjy9524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524)



Spock looked up when the door to his classroom opened again. His students had just exited, so he was slightly surprised at its opening. Perhaps one had forgotten to ask an inquiry.

The cadet who stood there had very blue eyes. He smirked as he began to come down the aisle toward Spock.

“Cadet Kirk, did you forget something?”

“I need to talk to you, Professor,” Kirk said.

“My office hours are posted, Cadet. If you have anything to discuss you should utilize them.”

Kirk stopped in front of him. “This can’t wait for your office hours.”

Spock began packing his PADD and other materials related to his classes into his book bag. “It shall have to. As I have a prior engagement I do not wish to be late for.”

“It can’t,” Kirk insisted. He moved into Spock’s personal space so close that Spock almost felt the need to take a step back. “Whatever it is, it can wait.”

“I am meeting my significant other.”

Kirk’s tongue came out, darting along his full bottom lip. Spock’s gaze went there, involuntarily.

“You’ll just have to make up an excuse.”

“An excuse?” Spock repeated, his nostrils flaring. He could smell the cadet’s arousal. His own heightened in response, though he tried to quell it.

The cadet lifted Spock’s chin with a single finger that felt so hot it could have scorched him. Blue eyes bore into his.

“My scores are unsatisfactory in this course,” Kirk said, softly.

“Indeed. It is not that you cannot do the work, it is that you do not apply yourself.”

“I’m bored.”

“I realize that it is difficult to challenge your intellect but—”

Kirk smiled. “God, I love it when you call me smart.”

“Cadet—”

Cadet Kirk leaned in so his lips were but a breath away from Spock’s. “I’m here to apply myself, Professor.”

Spock’s eyes widened. “If you are implying what I think you are implying—”

Jim’s tongue darted out to flick the corners of Spock’s mouth. “What am I implying?”

“Trading sexual favors for a satisfactory grade in the course.” Spock was so shocked he almost couldn’t get the words out.

Hot breath grazed his jaw and Spock could feel himself shake. He needed to have better control than this. Better—

Dry lips crushed over his. His hand rose to push the cadet away. Really. But instead it snaked around Kirk’s neck and held him to him as Spock returned the brazen kiss with equal fervor.

Kirk’s tongue slipped past Spock’s lips and into his mouth. He sucked on it to the root until the cadet whimpered in protest. Spock did not release him.

The hand not grasping onto Kirk’s neck slipped down to Kirk’s round, perfect ass. The cadet uniform pants were absurdly tight. Spock had no idea how they could possibly be comfortable.

He lifted the cadet up and then slammed him down on Spock’s own desk, his legs dangly off and to the floor.

Spock pulled his mouth away to briefly ask hoarsely, “The door?”

“I locked it,” Kirk said, breathless. His lips were already swollen and Spock bent down to bite them, raw and sore, until the cadet gasped and protested, squirming.

The cadet kicked off his shoes, the fall of them to the ground sounding loud in the classroom. Spock’s fingers went to the waistband of the pants. They really were too tight.

“You aren’t going to—”

Spock tore them open.

“Damn!”

He peeled them from the cadet’s body, tossing them to the floor next to the shoes. He saw instantly that the cadet had not worn underwear. That did not surprise Spock for he doubted there was enough room in the pants to allow for an undergarment.

Kirk’s erection lay against his inner thigh, hard and red, weeping with precum.

“I wish to penetrate you,” Spock informed him. Watched while the blue eyes disappeared into the blown wide pupils.

Kirk nodded rapidly. He spread his legs wide, bending them at the knee, displaying his pink puckered hole.

Spock undid his own trousers and withdrew his erect penis from within the confines of his boxer briefs. He opened a drawer in the desk and withdrew a small bottle of lubricant.

“How-how often do you do this, Professor?” Kirk asked.

“You will be silent, Cadet.”

Spock squeezed out a generous amount of the lubricant over his fingers. “Have you ever been taken thusly?”

Kirk shook his head. “No. Never.”

“Soon you will beg for it,” Spock predicted. He entered one finger into Kirk’s hole, pushing it in to the knuckle as the cadet winced and then blew out a short, choppy breath.

“It hurts,” Kirk protested.

“It will dissipate.” Spock quirked a brow. “This was your idea for the better grade, Cadet.”

Kirk smirked again and Spock had an illogical urge to fuck that smirk right off his face. He pushed in a second finger and was rewarded with a hiss of breath from Kirk. He curled his fingers up inside the cadet and Kirk keened, his body quaking.

“Too much?”

“No.” Kirk shook his head. “Want your cock. Inside me.”

Spock pulled his fingers out of Kirk and added more lubricant toward his already slick cock. Just as he poised the tip of himself at Kirk’s entrance, the cadet tensed.

“Wait.”

Spock gritted his teeth, but stilled his movements.

“What-what kind of grade are-are we talking about?” His eyes were glazed with lust but the smirk was in full force.

“I will not be toyed with, Cadet.”

“Just asking.” Out came that tempting tongue to trace his swollen, bitten lips. “I mean here I am giving you my virginal ass and all.”

“A passing grade.”

“Just passing? For this ass?”

Spock narrowed his gaze. “I thought I told you to be silent.”

The cadet had the audacity to laugh.

“I see nothing to cause merriment at your predicament.”

“Yeah, well…wait. Pr-predicament?”

Spock breached Kirk’s ass, sliding his cock all the way in with one smooth stroke. The cadet’s hips rose off the desk, impaling himself deeper on Spock’s shaft. They let out a collective groan.

The strong legs of the cadet wrapped around Spock’s waist, drawing him in closer, deeper. He pistoned in roughly, hard, using the edge of the desk for purchase as he drove himself into the cadet, again and again.

“Jesus, Professor,” Kirk moaned out.

Spock slapped his hand over the annoying cadet’s mouth, bending him near in half as he pushed in further, thrust harder, faster, until Spock felt aflame. Kirk nipped at his hand until he was forced to remove it and then he almost laughed at the affronted look on Kirk’s face.

“Vulcan bastard,” Kirk ground out, but groaned as Spock increased the pace of his punishing thrusts. He would see to it that he fucked the words right out of Kirk’s mouth so all he could do was whimper and whine, sounds Spock appreciated.

Spock pulled Kirk to the edge of the desk until his ass rested on the very end, Spock plunging in with a ferocity that surprised him. Who would have thought engaging in illicit coitus would be so appealing?

The cadet’s fist closed around his bobbing erection, tight fingers stroking at the glistening shaft. Short pants puffed from his chest and sweat beaded on his forehead. Spock put his hand on the cadet’s face.

“Come,” he commanded.

Blue eyes went wide, lips fell open with a keening cry as the cadet wailed and thrashed as cum shot from his cock, coating his fingers and splashing on Spock. Shaking with the power of his own orgasm, Spock quaked and shuttered as he exploded inside the cadet, filling him up with his seed.

Spock pulled out and he found that he could barely stand. He legs shook as he sank into a nearby chair. When he thought he had caught his breath, he spoke.

“Cadet? Are you all right? Cadet?”

No immediate response and Spock began to become alarmed.

“Admiral?”

Then a soft chuckle greeted him. “I’m all right, sweetheart.”

Spock rose and went to his husband, gathering him up and close, arms wrapping around him. “I was not too rough?”

“Never,” Jim whispered, petting Spock’s hair. “Wow. That never gets old. Even though I am.”

Spock touched his fingers to Jim’s face. “You are not.”

Jim hummed contentedly.

Spock glanced at the floor. “I ripped your pants this time.”

“I’ll repair them. I hardly fit in them now.”

Spock released him long enough to do tuck himself in and zip up his own trousers. He bent down and picked up the red cadet pants, handing them to Jim. “I have a coat you can wear on the way home to cover them.”

Jim nodded and yawned as he slid off the desk to put his pants on.

“I have worn you out,” Spock said with pride.

“Temporarily.” Jim grinned. And as always it stirred Spock’s heart. He was ever beautiful to Spock.

He went to a cabinet for cloths and disinfectant to clean up while Jim readied himself for their trip home.

“If your students only knew,” Jim said with a laugh.

“It is none of their business,” Spock replied primly. “You are my mate and husband.”

Jim softly kissed him. “I know. Ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

Spock locked up his classroom as they headed off the campus of the Academy and down the street toward their apartment. “What shall I make for dinner?”

Jim shrugged. “You don’t have to make dinner.”

“I want to. You need to eat.”

Jim smiled, shaking his head. “You don’t have to take care of me, t'hy'la.”

Spock did not agree. “I do. And there is no point in trying to convince me otherwise. I will always take care of you.”

“Plomeek soup then? It’s supposed to rain later.” Jim glanced up at the sky.

“Very agreeable.”

It was warm and pleasing in their apartment. Jim had installed some scent that smelled like warm butter cookies.   

Jim followed Spock into the kitchen and Spock went into the fridge to take out a block of cheese. He cut off a wedge and handed it to Jim, who took it with a wry smile.

“You’re trying to make me fat.” He paused. “Fatter.”

“You are pleasing to the eye.”

Jim pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck. “Love you.”

“I worship you,” Spock said honestly.

Jim smiled brightly. “After dinner maybe we can be admiral and ensign.”

Spock arched a brow. “An ensign?”

His husband laughed. “Yeah. The admiral can take the recalcitrant ensign.”

“It will be the ensign taking the admiral, Admiral.”

“You think so?”

Spock nodded. “I know so.” He kissed along Jim’s jaw to his ear. “I have three times your strength…Admiral.”

Jim shivered. “Dinner can wait.”

“You are insatiable.”

“It’s your fault, you know. You’re just amazingly sexy.”

Spock kissed the tip of Jim’s nose. “We will wait, ashayam.”

“Spoilsport,” Jim said without heat.

“Hmm. We have plenty of time. I am off tomorrow. And you have no meetings.”

“That’s right! Hot damn.”

Spock shook his head at his illogical mate. “Sit down, Jim. I will bring you a glass of wine.”

Jim smiled and rested his fingers on Spock’s face, at his meld points. “Meld with me?”

Something Spock could never deny. A flutter to his heart, Spock’s hand rose to his husband’s face and their minds joined as they both let out a relieved breath. They were home.       


End file.
